My Someone
by TheSacredDiamond
Summary: All you need is someone. But what if that 'someone' is not the right one for you? BBRAE


**-My Someone-**

Summary: All you need is someone.

But what is that 'someone'

is not the right

one for you?

BBRAE

**Disclaimer: I do not own any materials of the Teen Titans.**

**AN- My first ever written FanFiction in the world and I worked hard on it so please be gentle in the review :) Btw this is a one-shot**

The city lights flickered, causing about a few shrieks from the newcomers who migrated into it. The dark blue sky shone out in the bay making the moon shine out even more. The beautiful aroma filled the air with its daisy whimsical scent that danced around with the warm summer's breeze. It was like music to the ears when the sea crashed into the shore, swaying back and forth in rhythmic throbs. It was a perfect Saturday night to stay home, relax, and enjoy a movie with no interup-

"Hay BB! What ya watching?" exclaimed Terra as she hopped on Beast Boy's lap, putting her arm around his neck. Crime cases were low this time of year and the Titans were currently watching a movie in the common room. Well, some of the titans if you may. Of course as one of the usual things, Raven would reject the offer, Beast Boy would try to convince her to stay, but would always _usually _loose the game and would end up with a face full of door. But tonight was one of the rare moment when Raven would agree to spend time with the group and those were the times Beast Boy cherished most, even if he was dating Terra.

"Oh nothing... just a movie," Beast Boy said with a low-self-of-steam. He had a long frown as he glued his eyes on the screen in front of him. Terra noticed this and slowly removed her arm around him creating a mini frown of her own. "Whats wrong?" she asked. Oh lord, only if he could say. Two months ago when Beast Boy and Terra started dating, he though life couldn't get any better. But to say that again would be an immense lie. Slowly but gradually, he got to see glimpses of his girlfriend. All positive thoughts he ever had about her has been pushed passed him and negativity's been calling his name. All she ever does is ramble on on how life's so hard and push him around like some reusable mop. She never says the very simple phrase 'thank you' anymore and hardly does anything without complaining about it. And to even think how nice and caring she is, your just fooling yourself. But the one thing that gets on his nerve is when she insults or criticizes Raven. She can do anything she wants, but when it comes to Raven, that's just a no-no. What he's craving to do just wont come by and would always fail due to random distractions. Like literally, what the heck! Cant he just brea-

"Beast Boy!" screamed an annoyed Terra. Beast Boy jolted out of his thoughts and turned to face his girlfriend. "What?" he asked feeling a bit of annoyance also.

"I asked you whats wrong for like 20 times and your just staring at the TV!" she shouted.

"Ya BB she's right. All you've done this night is stare at the screen." Cyborg agreed also curious. Beast Boy turned to look at his half robot friend on his side, his frown fading away to his neutral expression.

" I was just thinking..." Terra suddenly started laughing up a storm, "You... thinking. That's the most ridiculous thing ever! Why would you want to think about something? You wanna be Raven or something?" she said in-between laughs while clenching her stomach. Raven was on the other end of the couch, getting irritated by her but just let it slide, still while showing no emotion or attension.

Beast Boy felt anger rise up in him and he stood up, swiftly and firmly, making Terra fall on her butt. He looked down at her. "You know, it hurts my feeling to know my girlfriend would say something like that- and about my friend." This received confused and shocked faces from both Terra and Raven. Terra slowly got to her feet and looked her boyfriend straight the eye, "And you know, you shouldn't take everything seriously."

Having enough of this foolishness he started, "Well maybe its about time _you _actually should." She looked utterly stunned at this statement, "Why would you say something li-"

She was cut off with a green finger to her lips. 'Now that there's no distractions and everyone's here, I might as well get along with it' he thought. Releasing his finger from her lips, Beast Boy started uneasily, "Terra, I've known you for a long time and I've dreamed of being with you, but right now I don't think it's going to work out. I'm breaking up with you."

GASP GASP GASP from every other person in the room. Cyborg and Robin both gave each other surprised looks while Raven and Starfire did one of their own. Terra had tears well up in her eyes while she placed her hands on her heart. "Are you serious?" she asked while allowing a tear escape her light blue eyes.

"Never been more serious in my life." Beast Boy stated before walking out of the room. Silence filled the room before Cyborg spoke up, still overwhelmed by the recent event taken place, "That was... unexpected." he said awkwardly. Terra felt a gentle hand on her shoulder before turning to see it was Raven. She started "Don't let this worry you so much, he's probably just upset that you made fun of his mental abilities." Terra felt her boiling point rise, her face turning red before turning around to fully face Raven. "This is all your fault! You did something to make him break up with me! That's all you do all day, making people have bad luck, especially me. What did I ever do to you? You demon witch! You should go back to hell where you belong bitch!" she shouted at her while waving her hands out dramatically. Being insulted was one thing, but this just ranged to a whole new level. Not wanting her emotions to attack, she simply took deep breathes before exiting the Common Room to center her mind. And all her mind is telling her is- Beast Boy. Beast Boy. Beast Boy.

'Go and comfort him, he must have a dreadful day.'

'If you are going to do something smart, you better go to Beast Boy NOW!'

'This is your chance to bond with him, so don't ruin it.' That is what are her emotions are saying.

Beast Boy. Beast Boy. Beast Boy. Raven checked his room "Not in here."

Beast Boy. Beast Boy. Beast Boy. She then checked the garage "Nope"

Beast Boy. Beast Boy. Beast Boy. After that, she then checked the roof "Bingo" She walked over at the edge of the roof, where he was seated, his muscular legs swaying back and forth, bringing the wind along with his movements.

He was staring out in the horizon, admiring how beautiful the day can be, but hating how bad things could be. What will his relationship with Terra be like now? Will she be okay with the break up or come up with revenge for him? Or-

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Obviously he was thinking so much that he was clearly unaware that someone has just walked in. Raven gave him a comforting smile which he gave back.

Suddenly Beast Boy asked "Have you ever wanted to do something that you longed to do but just couldn't do it but when you do, you instantly regretted it?" Raven nodded realizing in what he meant. "I've always wanted to do stuff, but due to my powers, they just can never be. Sometimes I try one way or another, but judging from the after results, I just know they were mistakes I instantly regretted."

Beast Boy turned his head to face the sun sinking then turned back to look at Raven. He had never noticed how beautiful she can look. It's just so natural compared to Terra who puts on make-up every hour of the day. Lucky her hood was down, reveling a creamy pale face with lavender/amethyst eyes, complimenting her purple hair. Every single part of her looked perfect in his eyes. Natural- that is all she is and that was all Beast Boy has ever dreamed for. A girl that is natural, not afraid to speak her mind, smart and reliable, authentic and elegant, sensitive and understanding, but most importantly, beautiful. Beauty comes from within and Raven has it all.

And that's when it clicked, all the times Terra insulted her and he felt so angry, why he would always prefer to stay with Raven than Terra, why he would always try to make her laugh and never stop, why he would care for her so much. It all made sense to him now. He loves her. Dearly with all of his heart, mind, soul, body, and spirit. One and only love of his life. His soul mate. At a young age, you might think this is all a grown up thing but that isn't it. It's true love and he is 100% it will never die away.

He snapped out of his thoughts, not noticing he was staring at her. Raven turned to see him staring at her. "Why are you looking at me?" she asked with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

His heart was racing and his face was immediately covered with sweat. "I... uh... I mean...um..." he stuttered.

Rave leaned in closer to study his face expression well, not noticing how close they were. Beast Boy was more nervous than before. 'Kiss her dude, this is your only chance. And if she kills you, just know you died doing something you wont forget' he ego said. 'Maybe your right, its now or never...'

Suddenly, Beast Boy lifted both his hand and placed them on her cheeks pulling her closer and closing the gap between them with his lips on hers. They both felt a surge of something never felt before. They felt as if that something that was missing is now found. All of their worries are now resolved. That no problems will ever occur in the world. They felt complete through one kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss lasted about three seconds before Beast Boy pulled away.

Raven was wide-eyed shocked at what just happened. "You... you... ju-just kissed me... and nothing... ex-exploded" she shuddered. "Why?"

Beast Boy blushed a bit before saying "It's because... well... I lo-love you. I really mean it. I love you dearly and truly and there's no other way to explain but this way. I love you Rae. Raven's eyes got even wider but was replaced with tears. "Dont cry Rae, please" he said wiping away a tear that has fallen.

She chuckled a bit which made him do so too. "No, no its just that my one dream has come true." she said while removing his hands from her cheeks and looking down at the little island below them.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy getting curious.

" I've loved you ever since you started dating Terra. At first, I just though I was going insane but over time I realized I do love you. Unconditionally. I always hated seeing you with Terra and just wish that it was me in you arms instead of her. And now that you've confessed your love for me, I feel complete and as happy as ever." she replied smiling widely.

Beast Boy has never seen Raven so happy in her life and it makes him feel good. He just wished he would have realized this love for Raven sooner. But better late than never, right?

"Now that we are together, lets finished what we started, shall we?" asked Raven seductively. Beast Boy giggled before leaning in and having a deep passionate kiss with his someone. Or as Beast Boy would say it "My Someone"

**AN- How was it? I just wanted to throw the title in at the bottom. R&R! And if all goes well, a sequel might come out.**


End file.
